1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spill containment devices and more particularly pertains to a new spill containment device for containing leakage from an oil tank supplying oil to a heating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spill containment devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,271 describes a device for connecting to and extending around a riser pipe and containing spills that occur when a supply pipe is connected to the riser pipe. Another type of spill containment device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,991 for being positioned around loading and unloading connection to catch and retain spillage from the connection during the loading and unloading process. Another type of spill containment device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,991 for providing additional containment around access pipe fittings of underground storage tanks.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for containment of an above ground oil tank and containing any leakage from the oil tank to minimize environmental impact and to facilitate reclamation of product leaked from the oil tank.